Optimism
by october31st1981
Summary: Lily gave him a patronizing look. "The world's not going to change now that you're dating a Mudblood."


It was the third tripping jinx that did it.

James swore that up until that point he'd had a good hold on his temper, his wand firmly in his pocket and his clenched right fist tightly by his side. Lily was with him, and as long as she didn't care, nor did he, but it was something in that third tripping jinx and the snide laughter that followed that made his self-control snap.

The hand that had been so rigidly held dived for his wand as he whirled around. A spell was already on his lips by the time it was in his grasp. It gave James pause to see his opponents were much younger than he'd been expecting, and only one of the two was a Slytherin.

"James," said Lily, touching his shoulder. "They're third years."

He made no movement. "James," Lily repeated, more forcefully

James lowered his wand, but did not stow it. "Ten points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for attacking other students in the corridor," he said tersely.

"It will be detention if you try something like that again." Lily added. The hand on James's shoulder was rubbing soothing circles, calming him against his will.

The two younger boys made faces at one another. The Slytherin looked as if he was going to say something until the other nudged him in the ribs and they decided to retreat. James caught the Ravenclaw mutter a foul slur under his breath and nearly lost it again, sparks shooting from his wand. It took several deep breaths to talk himself out of doing something more rash than taking off more points.

"Tallying up the point totals at the end of this month is going to be irritating," said Lily, making a face. "Is there something about December which brings out the delinquent in everyone? You'd think it'd bring about the giving spirit, but no, we get the little arseholes thinking they can get away with everything because it's almost _Christmas_-"

"_Lily_," James interrupted, shooting her a look. "You know as well as I do that's not what this is about."

Lily refused to indulge him, continuing on the same vein as before. "And who do they think they are, going after the Head Prefects like that? Everyone knows it's the new prefects you go for, they're much easier." She gave him a conspiratorial grin.

"Lily, you were just hexed." said James, scowling. "And twice before it, if you hadn't noticed. Does that not bother you?"

She sighed, grabbing his hand once more and recommencing their patrol. "Of course it bothers me, James. I'm just more used to it than you are."

This was the wrong thing to say, if she had been aiming to lull James's temper. "That is not the sort of thing you should have to get used to," he replied tightly.

"You don't think I know that? That I wish it wasn't happening to me, to other Muggle-borns? Hell, it's happening to you too now that we're together, and I _hate_ that James, I do. But while we're still at Hogwarts, there's little more that we can do than take house points and give detentions." Lily gave him a patronizing look. "The world's not going to change now that you're dating a Mudblood."

He dropped her hand. His voice was harsh as he began. "Lily, don't-"

"My blood's no different than yours, and I know that," said Lily quietly. "But if I allow them to have that word, to make it something that can hurt me, it feels like they've won already."

He felt an ache in his chest at her expression. "They won't win." said James with determination. "They'll never win. Not as long as there are good people in this world."

Lily smiled sadly. "You can afford to have optimism when you're not the one they want dead, James." He opened his mouth to respond, but Lily shook her head before he started. "I have to come to terms with the fact if we don't win this war… I will die."

"I won't let you," James told her, cupping his hands around her face. There was no laughter in his expression.

She quirked her lips to the side. "How do you plan on managing that one? Everyone dies eventually."

"I'll be with you," he promised, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Every day for the rest of my life?" joked Lily. Her hands snaked around his waist.

"Yes."

Lily pulled back to look at him, her head knocking into his as she did. "Was that a proposal, Potter? I'll admit, thought it'd be longer than two months before you were popping any questions," She smiled as she spoke.

"Just me telling you I'll be around for as long as you'll have me, friend, boyfriend or otherwise." said James, scrubbing a hand through his hair. Suddenly his lips curled into a smirk. "Why, Evans, you want to marry me?"

Her grin widened. "I reckon I'll try to hold out for the right bloke. One day, my squid will come."

"More's the pity for the giant squid if he does. Imagine waking up to you every day," teased James, leaning in and kissing her.

Lily nestled her head in the crook of his neck, and James hugged her, thinking vaguely about how terrible they were at patrolling. When she spoke next, he felt her words against his skin. "You're dangerous, Potter. Spending time with you… sometimes you make me think things are going to be alright."

His arms tightened around hers. "They will be."


End file.
